1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in resilient fasteners that provide flexible closures for a variety of different uses, such as on bags, pouches, wrappers, liners and protective garments. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new and improved resilient fastener having a zipper slider or sliders, wherein the closure strips of the resilient fastener include anti-derailing ribs which prevent the zipper slider or sliders from derailing from the closure strips during the opening or closing of the fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resilient fasteners, including those having zipper sliders, are well-known in the art. Generally, fasteners of this variety include a pair of flexible closure strips, each extruded from a polymeric resin material in continuous lengths and having an interlocking rib and groove structure. Such structures on each of the pair of flexible closure strips may be identical to one another, locking together in an interference fit. Alternatively, one of the pair of flexible closure strips may have a male interlocking member, while the other of the pair may have a female interlocking member into which the male interlocking member may be snapped in an interference fit.
Resilient fasteners of either of these two of the flexible closur strips, joining them to one sliders, which track along the interlocking structures varieties may be opened and closed with zipper another when pulled in one direction, and separating them when being pulled in the opposite direction.
The derailing of the zipper sliders from the interlocking structures of the flexible closure strips, occasioned most often by an overly energetic pulling action, is a significant problem of the prior art in the present subject area. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.